kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2. Musculoskeletale revalidatie: traumatologie en reumatologie
Algemene info Studiepunten: 4 Proffen: Examenvragen 2019-2020 Januari Reuma # artrose: wat is het - macroscopische pathogenese - diagnose - niet medicamenteuze behandeling # wat zijn systeemziekten? + vb met 3 kenmerken # casus --> SpA; verdere behandeling kunnen geven # Wat is spondylitis? # Bespreek de PBM (hoofdvraag 10pt) # Casus --> Septische monoartritis # Bespreek klinisch beeld SpA # Waar moet je bij osteoporose vooral op letten. Welke bijdrage kan je als kine leveren? # Casus OA - behandeling geven. Trauma # Wondheling # Tibiaschaftfractuur - hoe behandel je dit (stabiliteit, type heling...), nabehandeling. Anders dan andere schaftfracturen # claviculaschaftfractuur # onderarmfractuur # Open fracturen classificatie (Gustilo) # Geef alle mogelijkheden voor de behandeling van een distale radiusfractuur # Humerusschaftfractuur # Heupfractuur # Bespreekt fractuurfixatie bij geriatrische patienten. Welke stabiliteit / heling. Revalidatie # Femursfractuur (heupprothese) --> behandeling # zit in volgorde van minst belasting naar meer belasting (bipodaal, homolat heupflexie, heterolat heupflexie) #* bijvraag: wrm is heterolaterale flexie groter? Grotere hefboomarm # de positieve restultaten van het onderzoek op RA # artikel # Aan wat geef je bijzondere aandacht tijdens de anamnese van een heupfractuur # Patellafractuur - behandeling # Spinale - perifere zenuw. # Voordelen van circulatoire oefeningen bij osteoartritis. 2018-2019 Januari Reuma # Wat is het verschil tussen trabeculair en corticaal bot (Aanmaak en afbraak, structuur, waar in ons lichaam vinden we dit vooral, welke is het meest gevoelig voor osteoporose). Is het nuttig om dit als kinesitherapeut te weten? # Wat zijn de oorzaken van artrose (lokaal, systemisch), op welke factoren kunnen wij als kine een rol spelen? # Geef de opbouw en afbraak van de botdensiteit. Baseer u hierbij op primaire, secundaire en tertiaire preventie # Hoe wordt de diagnose van RA gesteld? # Bespreek de relatie tussen het subchondrale bot en kraakbeen. Welke gevolgen heeft dit eventueel voor het ontstaan van osteoartrose en de herstelmechanismen? # Geef de gewrichtsafwijkingen (articulair en extra-articulair) bij RA. Welke rol speelt de kinesitherapeut hierbij? # Wat zijn de verschillen in gewrichtskenmerken tussen RA en SpA? Trauma # Wat zijn de behandelingsopties voor een intracapsulaire femurfractuur? # Wat zijn de behandelingsopties voor een extracapsulaire femurfractuur? # Een foto van een proximale humerusfractuur en de behandeling erna (er zat een nagel in) Type breuk? Behandeling? Stabiliteit? Nabehandeling? # Foto van een tibia en fibula schaftfractuur # Foto van een extracapsulaire femurschaftfractuur # Foto van een enkel fractuur(distale tibia en fibula) Type breuk? Welke behandeling zou je doen? Stabiliteit en heling uitleggen. En nabehandeling? # Foto van onderarmfractuur, radius en ulna, bespreken welke fractuur, stabiliteit, heling en nabehandeling? # Foto van clavicula schaft fractuur met een nagel erin. Welke stabiliteit en heling? # Wat is de first en second hit van een polytrauma patiënt? Hoe beïnvloedt dit de timing van behandeling van fracturen? # Hoe behandel je een tibiaschaftfractuur en verschilt dit van andere schaftfacturen? # Femurschaftfractuur uitleggen # Fasen wondheling uitleggen # Leg uit en geef voorbeelden waar het gebruikt wordt: absolute en relatieve stabiliteit # Welke stabiliteit is dit en waarom? (Foto bridge plate humerusschaftfractuur) # Wat is het belang van vroegtijdige mobilisatie na een operatieve behandeling van een gewrichtsfractuur op het kraakbeen? # Welk fractuur ziet u hier? Geef de stabiliteit en heling en bespreek de nabehandeling (Foto patellafractuur behandeld met Tension Band Wiring) MSK # Casus: enkelfractuur geopereerd met schroef en plaat osteosynthese, mag 20kg steunen. Hij komt bij jouw in de praktijk, welke behandeling zou jij doen? # Wat is zijn de effecten van mobilisatie (vb CPM) op de chondrocyten en op het gewricht? # Wat kan je bij inspectie en klinisch onderzoek vaststellen bij een patiënt met SpA? # Leg de link uit tussen 1 artikel (titel en auteur geven) en een vraag op het examen, wat heb je precies geleerd uit dit artikel, waarom vond je dit interesssant? (een artikel bespreken, pico, waarom je je interessant vond en wat je geleerd hebt of uw opmerkingen) # Man van 84 jaar gevallen heupfractuur, heeft totale heupprothese gekregen. Welke behandeling zou je doen? # Inspectie en anamnese van een man na een totale heupprothese # Indeukingsfractuur zonder neurologisch letsel # Zet in volgorde van belasting: bipodale stand, heupflexie heterolateraal been met gestrekte knie en heupflexie homolaterale been met gestrekte knie. Bijvraag was de waarden hiervan # Studie van hoge intensiteit bij reuma, de uitkomsten ervan bespreken. # Jonge man met mediodiafysair fractuur fibula en tibia. Plaatosteosynthese op tibia. Steunverbod. Welke kinesitherapeutische behandeling? # Welke stappen heeft het kinesitherapeutisch onderzoek? Geef voor elk stap aan waar je op zou letten bij een patiënt met reumatoïde artritis in een laag of hoog stadium Bijvragen MSK: * Wat zegt de POLICE-rule jou? * Wat is het verschil tussen spiertonificatie en spierkrachtoefeningen? (Spierkracht = tegen een externe weerstand) * Wat is spiertonificatie, hoe doe je dit? (Maximale isometrische contractie volgens de 10x10x10 regel) * Laat je je patiënt (van vraag 1, hij is 23jaar)20 kg steunen, ook buiten de praktijk, statisch of dynamisch? * Wat is proprioceptie en hoe train je dit? BRANDWONDEN: Bespreek de kenmerken van hypertrofischelittekens. Welke kenmerken vormen de grootste uitdagingen voor de kinesitherapeutische behandeling? 2017-2018 Reuma # geef de grafiek van de botgroei en leg primaire en secundaire preventie technieken # verschil tussen corticaal en trabeculair bot # relatie tussen kraakbeen en subchondraal bot (osteoarthrose en herstellingsmechanisme) # vergelijk articulaire afwijkingen van reumatoïde arthritis (axiaal, perifeer) met ankylosing spondylitis. # geef de oorzaken van osteoarthrose en geef aan waar wij als kinesitherapeuten kunnen interfereren Trauma # Leg de classificatie van open breuken uit en wat is hierbij de belangrijkste complicatie # foto van een breuk (fibula en tibia): bespreek de breuk en de behandeling, ook de nabehandeling. # 2 foto's van breuken (knieprothese en nagel in tibia) bespreek de breuken en de soort stabiliteit en heling # first en second hit uitleggen en belang voor behandeling # gustillo classificatie: uitleggen en graden beschrijven # Weber classificatie # factoren die wondheling beïnvloeden # Bespreek intracapsulaire fracturen van de femur # Welke fractuurbehandeling bij geriatrische patienten en waarom is nabehandeling hier zo belangrijk? # Bespreek de Salter-Harris classificatie bij kinderen # Bespreek de drie fasen van wondheling # foto van femur met trochanter minor los en breuk tussen twee trochanters: welke breuk en welke behandeling + nabehandeling? # foto van fixateur extern en communitieve schaftfractuur tibia en fibula met open wond: welke breuk? Welke behandeling en waarom? Is dit tijdelijk? # bespreek de soorten femurschaftfractuur (complicaties en stabiliteit) # bespreek tibiaschaftfracturen en het verschil in aanpak met andere schaftfracturen. # bespreek clavulafractuur # Bespreek behandeling geriatrische patiënten (typisch aan hun behandeling etc) Revalidatie # casus van een man 88 jaar volledige heupprothese: waar besteed je extra aandacht aan tijdens de anamnese en inspectie # casus man 80j gevallen, schouderfractuur, welke behandeling # wat zijn de voordelen van circulerende bewegingen # Wat het minst en wat het meest belast: homolaterale abductie (in ruglig), homolaterale flexie (in ruglig), bipodale stand (naar onderzoek van Rydell) # vraag perifere of spinale zenuw # vraag relateren aan tekst # behandeling van brandwonden in de okselregio # sportieve 30-er gevallen op zijn patella -> dwarse breuk, beperkte extensie en flexie (A en P), omtrek van het bovenbeen is 2.5cm smaller aan dat been, inflammatie, -> men heeft de breuk hersteld, de man draagt een extensiebrace, geen complicaties en op het voorschrift staat mobiliseren en massage. Welke BEHANDELING zou je doen? # wat zijn de positieve gevolgen als je dynamische oefenprogramma doet voor patienten met reumatoide arthritis # algemene complicaties voor ouderen in het ziekenhuis # patellafractuur behandelen # Kies een artikel dat je hebt gelezen en beargumenteer waarom je dit interessant vond. (adhv laten zien dat je resultaten goed kent en eventuele discussie van het artikel) # Man 25 jaar heeft een dubbele voorarmfractuur (ulna en radius), is behandeld met plaat en schroefosteosynthese zonder complicaties. Beschrijf de werking van kinesitherapeutische behandeling hierbij. # Waar let je op bij het klinisch onderzoek van een man die zich aanbiedt met hoog stadium van RA. # Wat zijn de gevolgen van ROM en kracht bij een conservatieve behandeling bij een claviculafractuur? # Jonge man lmt een tibiafractuur, behandeld met plaatosteosynthese, welke behandeling voer jij als kinesitherapeut uit? # bespreek inspectie en klinisch onderzoek van spondylitis ankylosans # Lumbale indeukingsfractuur (behandeling bespreken) 2016 - 2017 Reuma # Geef de verschillende oorzaken van osteoartrose en leg uit waar wij als kine kunnen ingrijpen? # Geef de locomotorische afwijkingen / kenmerken bij SA # verschil in gewrichten tussen Spondyloarthritis en Reumatoïde arthritis # Wat is het nut van subchondraal bot voor het kraakbeen (ofzoiets) # geef de grafiek van botdensiteit en bespreek hoe je primaire en secundaire preventie zou doen # bespreek reuamtoïde artritis en geef de verschijnselen # geef de intra- en extra-articulaire kenmerken van reumatoïde artritis en wat je als kinesist zou doen # RA in labo, klinisch en rx Trauma # Foto van breuk onderarm (radius + ulna gebroken), leg uit voor wat voor stabiliteit je kiest, soort heling, behandeling en nabehandeling # Bespreek de wondheling # Foto van clavicula fractuur gefixeerd: hoe is deze gefixeerd en wat voor stabiliteit en heling is dit? # Hoe behandelen we een tibiaschaftfractuur (soort stabiliteit etc.). En verschilt dit van andere schaftfracturen? # uitleggen welke prothese ge bij een oude meneer zou doen (bipolaire) en zeggen waarom + hoe ge dit zou revalideren # foto van een tibiaschaftfractuur en ge moet zeggen welke stabileit ge verkiest (relatieve) en waarom (callus enzo) # uitleggen wat een intra-articulaire fractuur van de heupkop is # geef de factoren die de wondheling beïnvloeden # bespreek extra-articulaire femur (heup)fractuur # foto van een enkelfractuur: behandeling en nabehandeling # verschillende behandelingen voor een prox. humerus fractuur # Dame van 86 jaar komt aan op spoed met femurhalsfractuur, geef soort operatie + nabehandeling # Bespreek first en second hit # Bespreek een foto van een tibia/fibula fractuur waar ze met een nagel geoperereerd hebben en waarom ze dit hebben gedaan # humerusschaftfractuur: bespreek voorkeursbehandeling, type stabiliteit, type heling en nabehandeling. # Breuk in de distale fibula: bespreek voorkeursbehandeling, type stabiliteit, type heling en nabehandeling. # Leg de Salter Harris classificatie bij kinderen uit. # leg uit: enkeldistortie. Revalidatie # Fysiek en mentaal gezonde man met heupprothese, geef de behandeling. # Wat het minst en wat het meest belast: homolaterale flexie (in ruglig), heterolaterale flexie (in ruglig), bipodale stand (naar onderzoek van Ryder of zoiets?) # Wat zijn de voordelen van een oefenprogramma bij RA en welke kanttekeningen zijn er? # Geef de titel + hoofdauteur van een van de gelezen artikelen en leg uit waarom je juist dat artikel zo interessant vond. # Geef de algemene complicaties die ouderen kunnen krijgen in het ziekenhuis en wat je kan doen om deze te vermijden/verhelpen # Casus van een jongeman met een patellafractuur. Vertel hoe je deze man zou behandelen. # Link 1 van de artikels aan 1 van de vorige vragen # Brandwonden: Beschrijf hoe je een man met Brandwonden in de okselregio behandelt # Klinisch onderzoek van RA + bijvraag de behandeling. # geef de behandeling bij een schouderprothese (man 67 jaar met humerusfactuur) en let op de beperkingen # welke behandeling bij een lumbale indeukingsfractuur die conservatief met een corset is behandeld # wat zijn de symptomen/tekens van spondylo-artritis die je kunt zien (diagnose minder dan 3 jaar en inflammatoir) Welk klinisch onderzoek en inspectie? # Behandeling van een jonge man met een tibia-fibula fractuur. # Gevolgen tov ROM en spierkracht na de behandeling van een clavicula fractuur? # geef de behandeling na een enkelfractuur. # geef de effecten van mobilisaties op het kraakbeen. # wat zijn de functionele gevolgen van een conservatieve behandeling van een claviculafractuur 2015-2016 Examenvragen reuma # Botdensiteit grafiek geven en uitleggen, en primaire, secundaire en tertiaire preventie # Verschil corticaal en trabeculair bot en waarom het belangrijk is voor de kine om dit te weten # Diagnose van RA (klinisch, RX, labo) # Verschil RA en SA # Bespreek RA # Geef de relatie tussen kraakbeen en subchondraal bot, bespreek welke invloed dit eventueel heeft op het ontstaan van osteo-arthrose en het herstelmechanisme # Geef de verschillen in gewrichtsaantasting bij spondylo-arthrose en reumatoïde arthritis # Afwijkingen van RA (articulair en extra-articulair) en wat de rol als kinesitherapeut hierin is # Oorzaken van osteoartrose + waarop kan therapeut inwerken Examenvragen trauma # Intra-capsulaire proximale femurfractuur: behandeling # Distale femurfractuur: behandeling # Wat is het compartimentsyndroom en hoe herken je het (6p’s)? # Vetemboliesyndroom # Voorarmfractuur behandeling # Waarom is stabiliteit belangrijk voor fractuurheling? # Welke stabilisatie wordt er toegepast bij gewrichtsfractuur, metafysaire fractuur en schaftfractuur. Welke invloed heeft dit op de helingstijd? # Fasen in wondeheling bespreken # Behandeling calcaneusfractuur # Behandeling femurfractuur, bij polytraumapatiënt met een longprobleem en een hersenaandoening # Verklaar de behandeling van claviculafracturen # Geef de behandeling van een femurschaftfractuur # Welke complicaties kunnen optreden bij een schaftfractuur? # 2 foto’s van osteosynthese behandelingen, welke stabiliteit en waarom Examenvragen revalidatie # Behandeling van buitenenkelfractuur (casus gegeven) # Effecten van circulair bewegen op kraakbeen en subchondraal bot # Inspectie en klinisch onderzoek van SA # Artikel linken aan 1 van de vragen # Positieve punten dynamische oefentraining bij RA en welke kanttekeningen # Wat minst en wat meest belast: bipodaal, abductie homolaterale heup, flexie heterolaterale kant # Casus heupprothese, man 88 jaar, mentaal en fysiek gezond, 7 dagen geleden gevallen, 1 dag geleden volledige heupprothese: waaraan bijzondere aandacht anamnese en inspectie? (Hier vraagt hij ook naar welke andere wonden je eventueel kan zien → doorligwonden!) + zelfde casus maar nu behandeling en bijvraag over fasische/tonische spieren # Spinale of perifere zenuw? Grote teen niet bewegen en gekleurde gebied op prent (L5) is het gevoel weg. Je moet uitleggen waarom niet peroneus profundus is en wel spinaal; omdat teen in gebied aan de onderkant ook gekleurd is # Casus patellafractuur: bespreek de behandeling # Geef de complicaties die ouderen in het ziekenhuis kunnen oplopen na fracturen. Bespreek de behandeling # Geef de behandeling van een brandwonde in de oksel waarbij al littekenweefsel is 2012-2013 TRAUMA (NIJS) *geef de relatie tussen fractuurheling en de stabiliteit en dan 2 foto's waarvan je de stabiliteit moet geven *geef de behandeling van jonge, actieve mensen bij een femurfractuur *hoe wordt een anterieure luxatie van de schouder bij jonge, actieve mensen behandeld *Verklaar de behandeling bij claviculafractuur *Verklaar de behandeling bij enkeldistorsie *Leg uit en wanneer gebruiken: Relatieve stabiliteit *behandeling intra capsulaire femurfractuur *Geef de behandeling van proximale tibiafractuur *Geef de letsels van het AC-gewricht *Geef de behandeling voor Distale femur fractuur *Geef de behandeling voor Gescheurd AC- gewricht REUMA (Westhovens) *geef de verschillen tussen aantasting bij reumatoïde artritis en spondyloartritis (axiale en perifere aantasting) *geef de lokale en algemene factoren van osteoarthritis en hoe dat een kinisist daarop kan interfereren *grafiek botdensiteit, primair, secundair en tertiaire preventie *Geef de relatie tussen kraakbeen en subchondraal bot, welke eventuele ivnloed heeft dit op het ontstaan van artrose en het herstelmechanisme *Locomotorische afwijkingen/problemen bij SpA *Geef adhv grafiek primaire en secundaire preventie *Hoe kan men RA waarnemen (Klinisch/ radiografisch/ Biologisch) REVALIDATIE IN REUMA/TRAUMA/BRANDWONDEN (Vanassche, vdKerckhove) *een casus van een oude man met heupprothese en dan moet je zeggen waar je op zou letten bij anamnese en inspectie *In verband met studie van Ryder, wat minst belastend is en wat meest:Bipodaalstand, dan abductie van de homolaterale heup in lig en dan flexie van de heup met gestrekt heterolateraal been in lig. Dus van minst naar meest: bipodaal, abductie, flexie. *Geef de positieve punten van dynamische oefentraining (RAPIT) voor reumatoïde artritis en dan moest ge ook zeggen waarom het niet zo goed zou zijn *Een tekening met gebied van het been donkergekleurd. Patiënt heeft daar gevoelsvermindering en kan grote teen moeilijk strekken. Is dit perifeer of spinaal zenuwlijden? *Geef de voordelen van de circulatieoefeningen (mobilisatie) voor kraakbeen en dus osteoartrose. *behandeling algemene complicaties na fractuur bij ouderen *hele casus over een man geopereerd aan knie, behandeling geven *brandwonde in de oksel, er is al littekenvorming, geef uitgebreid uitleg over de behandeling *geef het werkingsmechanisme van druk bij littekenvorming en welke toepassingsproblemen kunnen zich voordoen *Radius-ulna fractuur: geef de krachtlijnen van de behandeling na anamnese, inspectie en KO *Reumatoide arthritis (hoge ziekte activiteit): wat is je klinisch onderzoek, waar ga je rekeing mee houden en waarmee ga je waarschijnlijk de behandeling starten *Casus met enkel... Geef behandeling *Wat zijn de effecten, zoals ge kunt hebben bij CPM, toegepast op de chondrocyten en het gewricht.. * * * 2011-2012 * reuma ** oorzaken OA ** behandeling SA -> bijvragen: verband OA met vit D en PTH ** bespreek de grafiek van botdensiteit en de preventie(1e,2e,3e) ** spondylartrose wat zijn de problemen voor het locomotorisch stelsel en wat kan de kiné eraan doen. ** Algemene en lokale oorzaken van osteoarthrose ** articulaire en extra extra articulaire symptomen bij RA. Bij beide zeggen wat kinesist zou doen ** Spondylartritis locomotorisch en wat doet kiné? en oorzaken van osteoarthrose en wat is bijdrage van kiné? Van Assche ** RA en hoe kine helpt ** dynamische oefentherapie bij RA: onderzoek van RAPIT project: de positieve bevindingen en eventuele opmerkingen noteren. Brandwonden ** Revalidatie bij brandwond onder oksel die al dicht is ** welke technische hulpmiddelen bij druk op een hypertrofisch litteken? *